


The Beginning and the End of Everything

by pipinthesuburbs



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipinthesuburbs/pseuds/pipinthesuburbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"MacKenzie doesn’t think she’s going to be as successful at being married as she is at being a news producer..."</p><p>Mac and Will's wedding is cut short by critical breaking news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my desperately missing the show, and my desire to see more fanfic that mirrored what The Newsroom does so well; that is, the team dealing with news events with relationship/character drama on the side. I have absolutely no illusions that I can produce anything in the same realm as the show, but it's a bit of fun for me to explore the possibilities. 
> 
> The title is taken from the Josh Pyke song "The Beginning and the End of Everything" which is a love song, but seemed appropriate. 
> 
> Many thanks to Callie for her beta and advice thus far, as well as the brilliant idea of Mac and Will's wedding being interrupted by breaking news.

***

MacKenzie doesn’t think she’s going to be as successful at being married as she is at being a news producer, but standing in her bedroom at the boutique Long Island hotel where they are holding their wedding, she figures it’s not something she should fixate on at this point. She’s not the kind of woman who spent her girlhood flipping through bridal magazines and waiting to be captured by her prince charming. She was far too busy studying, tagging along after her father, talking the ear off his colleagues, getting herself into trouble being in places she shouldn’t have in pursuit of _the news_. She would have been quite contented simply moving in with Will, picking up where they’d left off six years earlier (geographically at least – she thinks they’ve come a long way since the first go-around, and have brought with them scars both physical and metaphorical that mean they’re gentler with one another than they ever were before). But when presented with a Tiffany ring the size of a house and a bumbling, passionate proposal from her Will, her longed-for Will, well… a wedding, a marriage, a happily-ever-after was more than she could ever have hoped for in her mostly miserable personal life so she certainly wasn’t going to dismiss the offer.

She examines herself in the mirror and absently brushes down the silk skirt sitting just-so around her waist, reverie interrupted by Maggie and Jim tumbling through the door, bickering about table settings and which one of them was responsible for managing MacKenzie’s mother’s ahead of the ceremony, only quietening after she shoots them a somewhat withering glare.

“I really don’t think this is a conversation you should be bothering the bride with on the morning of her wedding, do you? And is it really appropriate for you to enter the bridal suite without knocking?” Well. If she is _going_ to be a bride, she may as well make the most of it.

Jim and Maggie have the decency to look sheepish, before she rolls her eyes. “Come on, you two. As my attendants, it is your responsibility to shower me with praise and take care of my every whim. How do I look?”

Jim (who, when offered the position of man of honor, said he would indeed be honored so long as he didn’t have to wear a pink taffeta dress) softens his features into a smile and for a moment, is wordless. She reaches out for his hand, and they share a quiet moment. They have come so far; there had been so many nights when she thought neither of them would make it back to America, let alone rebuild their lives to this moment. He rubs his thumb along the back of her hand and lets go. “You look beautiful, Mac.”

Maggie stands to the side, observing, and feels a wave of loneliness wash over her. She closes her eyes, then forces a bright smile. “You do look beautiful, MacKenzie. I’m so happy for you and Will. It’s… such a fairytale.”

Mac reaches out and wraps them both in a hug. “I love you both. I don’t say that enough. I’m glad you’re here for this.”

They all step back. Maggie adjusts her light blue, knee length silk dress and says, “Well, if you’re ready, I think it’s time to head downstairs.”

MacKenzie nods, and extends her elbows. “Here we go.”

***

They’d decided on a small wedding. Just outside the city, quiet, with their immediate families, their newsroom family (their children, their brothers and sisters, now) and a few close friends from their respective pasts in attendance. An old part of town with lots of red brick, a small hotel with a private garden and a string quartet, a simple but beautiful cream dress off-the-rack and a new suit for Will was all they felt they needed lest they overshadow the act of marriage itself.

Will is standing on a wooden platform at the other end of the garden, and the sweet smell of gardenias and jasmine fills the air as MacKenzie walks down the aisle on her father’s arm. Sloan, standing up for Will along with Charlie, is blinking back happy tears but MacKenzie doesn’t really notice, as the breadth and sparkle of Will’s grin as he watches her walk towards him is all she can see. Her father gently kisses her cheek and winks at Will before sitting down, and then she is standing beside him, and holding his hand, and this is her forever, now.

***

Maggie is having some trouble concentrating on the ceremony. She’s been doing a lot better lately – mostly off her anti-depressants, drinking at a level her colleagues consider to be more socially-acceptable, rebuilding her friendships. She’s thrilled for her bosses – they’ve been so good to her, surrogate parents really, at a time when she couldn’t talk to her own because there was no chance they would understand what she was going through. But she can’t help but feel being alone at a wedding only heightens the quiet loneliness that bubbles through the everyday.

She’s stirred back to the proceedings by her BlackBerry buzzing in the pocket of her bridesmaid’s dress. Her iNews alert. It’s on silent, but it beeps once, twice, three times in twenty seconds, and she frowns slightly, wondering how she can inconspicuously check the news while standing in front of an attentive audience of more than sixty. Mac is holding Will’s hand while the officiant, a matronly woman in her sixties, speaks about the symbolism of rings.

She glances up, to see if anyone is looking at her, and somebody is. Neal is staring directly at her, an urgent expression on his face. She raises an eyebrow in question, and holds up his own cell, tapping it with his finger, and giving her a look that can only mean ‘this isn’t good’.

She hears Will say “to have and to hold,” and smiles in appreciation while keying in the password to her BlackBerry by feel. Attempting to look as natural as possible, she hangs her hands beside her, holding the phone in the hand facing away from the guests, and glancing down at it out of the corner of her eye.

She can’t see all of the detail at that distance, but the words she can make out cause an involuntary gasp. “MAJOR EARTHQUAKE HITS SAN FRANCISCO. MASS CASUALTIES EXPECTED.


	2. Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who left feedback or kudos on Chapter 1. Being a, you know, human person, I thrive on positive feedback and it absolutely spurs me to write so it's very much appreciated.
> 
> Ten points to anyone who spots the "Notting Hill" reference.

***  


If Mac hears the quick intake of breath behind her, she doesn’t show it as Will slips the ring on her finger and they kiss, and their assembled friends and family break into cheers and applause. Maggie uses the distraction to shoot another look in Neal’s direction and he nods towards Jim. 

As Mac and Will hug and then turn towards the guests to make their way into the crowd, Maggie gently grabs Jim’s hand and slips the BlackBerry into it. Without question, he glances down at it and then turns back to her in alarm. 

While most everyone else appears to be distracted by the bride and groom, Jim and Maggie look up and see Neal has found Don and they are heading towards them, slipping around the side of the gathering. Jim and Maggie step down off the platform, hoping Will and Mac are too caught up in the excitement and the music to notice they’ve gone. 

“Holy shit,” is all Don says as they come together. 

“We have to get everyone back in taxis right now,” says Jim. “We can’t possibly miss this. Will and Mac would murder us if we kept this from them.” 

“But…” Maggie briefly considers protesting, then nods in agreement. “I can’t believe this is happening. How bad do you think it is?” 

Neal grimaces. “If these early wire reports are anything to go by, this is the one they’ve been waiting for - the one in one hundred years. But we won’t know much more until we start talking to people.” 

“Have you got a contact at the NEIC?” asks Don. 

“The earthquake information centre? Yeah,” nods Neal, and he steps away to make the call. 

“What’s going on?” The four look up to see Sloan and Charlie have made their way over, having noticed their increasingly conspicuous absences. Don opens his mouth to tell them and then shuts it again, a separate realization sinking in. “Sloan. You need to call your parents and your sister and see if you can get a hold of them. There’s…” he pauses, breathes, “there’s been an earthquake in the Bay Area. We think it’s serious.” 

Sloan pales and Don wraps his arm around her waist, holding her up. Charlie retrieves his phone from his pocket and tells them, “I’m calling Mrs Lansing,” walking off in the direction of Elliot and some of the other staff. Don says quickly, “I’ll stay with Sloan, but it’s time. You need to tell Mac and Will.” 

*** 

Jim and Maggie approach the bride and groom, currently encircled by family – his sisters, her brother and mother and father, an assortment of small nieces and nephews dancing around the perimeter. Jim feels badly. It’s only been a few minutes since they said their vows. The recessional music has only just stopped playing.   


“Mac,” he says softly, and she turns. “Jimmy! Jim, Jim, I’m married!” she says gaily, and reaches for his hand to draw him in for a hug. 

He lets her pull him in and holds her momentarily, before moving his mouth to her ear. Beyond them, he can see Maggie doing the same to Will. “Mac, I’m sorry, but this can’t wait. There’s been a massive earthquake in Northern California.” 

She pushes him back. “The Bay Area? Will,” she squeezes his hand, and he turns back towards her, having been briefed by Maggie. 

“Do we know anything more than what’s come down the wires?” Will asks tersely. 

Jim shakes his head. “We don’t know much yet. We need to get everyone back to ACN. Neal’s making some phone calls and Don is… somewhere.” 

Will closes his eyes and turns his head towards the sky, then turns to Mac, putting a hand softly on her cheek. “Honey… this is up to you. What do you want to do?” 

Mac sighs, then immediately switches into executive producer mode. “Everyone, I’m so sorry, but I have some bad news. First, everyone who works for me, organize yourselves back into the city as quickly as possible. Tess, call the studio and make sure we’re warmed up.   


“There’s been a major earthquake in the San Francisco Bay Area and we need to get back to cover this. We’re probably going to be on the air until late tonight, so we won’t be able to stay and have a party. The rest of you should feel free to enjoy the food and reception venue as long as you like, though.” 

Charlie and Elliot surface, walking towards them from the back of the crowd, whose disappointment and shock is palpable. A number are starting to make phone calls to friends and relatives.   


MacKenzie’s father touches her shoulder, drawing her back from the chaos for a minute. “Darling, I can be of some use working with the embassy to coordinate the British response to this. I’ll leave for the airport now as well, and get the first flight to D.C.” 

Her mother takes her hand, smiling wryly. “Trouble follows this family around. We can’t even have a wedding without you lot having to rush off and run the world.” She shakes her head. “At least we were able to get through the ceremony.” 

MacKenzie holds her parents closely for a moment, clearly appreciating the fact that neither of them are making a fuss of this. 

“Will,” Charlie says, interrupting the momentary quiet, “why don’t you and Mac stay and enjoy yourselves. We can handle this. Elliot and the others can carry the coverage.” Elliot nods in support. 

Will puts a hand on each of their shoulders. “Guys, I appreciate it. I know you could do it. But this is catastrophic news. I can’t sit back and watch it on my television. It just wouldn’t feel right. I need to… god, this sounds vain. I need to be there for people. For myself… for us.” 

MacKenzie nods in agreement, and looks at up her new husband. It is what it is. They are the news, wedding or no wedding. 

*** 

Twenty minutes later, Mr and Mrs McHale McAvoy are sitting in the back of their town car, ribbons on the bonnet, heading not to the airport for a few nights away in Paris but back, as ever, to their newsroom. They sit closely, arms linked, but neither speaks as they both work their emails, pulling together information and contacts and lining up guests for what will undoubtedly be one of the biggest broadcasts of their careers. 

Will looks up at his new wife for a moment, her whole body focused and deep in concentration. For the first time since the news broke, he takes her in, a vision in ivory silk juxtaposed against his Mac doing what she does best. He can’t resist, and swoops in between her and the BlackBerry to kiss her deeply. 

As he pulls away, she slowly opens her eyes and turns to look at him. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

“We’re married.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry about this, Will.” 

“Don’t be, honey. Mac. It wasn’t your fault, and anyway, I’m pretty sure this was inevitable.” 

“Really inevitable, yes, you’re right.” She kisses him again. “I love you.” 

“You own me.” Will reminds her, as the car pulls up to the kerb. 

***  



End file.
